


Learning to Appreciate Art

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Art museum, M/M, Pre-Barisi, Pre-Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael is good with kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, well at least with Noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: Rafael doesn't understand children, but he liked his god son Noah. So of course he had to show Noah the finer things in life, for example a new gallery opening.Barba takes Noah to a gallery opening and Sonny joins them towards the end.





	Learning to Appreciate Art

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys seen those pictures of the man who took his son to the art museum, and was holding him up to different pieces and talking to him about the art? Well I saw the post on tumblr and sent it to my friend and said "barb would probably do this". Then a few hours later I couldn't get the idea out of my head. So I just had to write it. Then of course I had to add a barisi element.
> 
> I'm super new to the SVU fandom (started watching the show 3 months ago), and this is my first barisi fic so if it sucks I'm sorry.

When Benson called and asked Barba to watch Noah for a few hours that evening he knew he couldn’t say no. Well yes technically he could say no, and he probably should have, he knew he didn’t want to. While he may not understand children, he liked Noah. Noah, while being just one and a half, had his own little personality, and Barba couldn’t help but want to influence his god sons small mind.

He knew he looked a little ridiculous walking around the newly opened gallery at the art museum with a 1 year old (who yes of course was wearing a little tux that matched Rafael’s) yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. He already had his evening sorted when Liv called and begged him to take Noah so she could work a sting, and he wasn’t going to change his plans even if his plans now required him carry a small child on his hip. 

Rafael walked past a few paintings giving himself a few moments to read their descriptions and to take them in. About 4 paintings in Noah started to get a little restless and started making little noises. He knew these noises could go one of two ways. Either Noah would give in and start wailing or he would quiet down. While Rafael didn’t mind being seen with a child it was a whole nother story to be seen with a screaming one especially in a decently quiet gallery. 

Rafael walked up to the next painting and Noah seemed to quiet down. Rafael turned to look at the small boy and saw he was staring very intensely at the small abstract piece. Rafael smiled a small smile to himself and saw his opportunity. He quietly read the description of the piece to the boy on his hip bouncing slightly with his words. “What do you think Noah?” He asked quietly leaning in closer so Noah could get a better view. “Is this painting better then the last ones?” Noah turned to look at him and made a small squeal. “I agree while the execution is beautiful the political concept behind it is a stretch”. Noah gave a little nod almost as if he agreed with Rafael’s statement. “Shall we move to the next one?” He asked the boy as he started to move away from their current painting to the next.

This went on for about an hour. Barba would read Noah the description of the artwork and ask his thoughts even though the boy barely had any more to say then a squeal here or another type of noise there. Noah only seemed to dislike a handful of pieces (which he would let Rafael know by letting out a small wail or turning away and burying his head in Rafael’s shoulder). 

Rafael came to a piece were it was two paintings with one sitting a little higher up than the other. Noah looked at Rafael then made a grabby hand at the taller piece. From his position on his hip he knew Noah didn’t have a good view so he lifted the boy with both hands above him so he could get a better view. Noah stared at the piece for a moment before apparently deciding he liked it by giving a loud happy screech. Barba let out a full stomach laugh at the boys antics and brought him back down to his hip. “Why yes Noah it is a beautiful landscape, isn't it?” He asked looking at the piece himself. “I also enjoy the opposite colors used. The way the artist used green for the sky and blue for the land is very silly isn’t the right” he cooed at the boy as he tickled his side bring another happy squeal from him. 

Barba heard a laugh from behind him and didn’t even have to turn around to know who had let it out. “Carisi what are you doing here of all places?” He asked turning around to level one of his signature snarky glares at the man. He never pegged Carisi as an art aficionado. 

“Liv asked me to check on you and little man” Carisi answered walking up to stand beside Barba and rub Noah’s head messing up his hair in the process “hey little man is uncle Rafa educating you” Noah’s whole face lit up seeing Carisi and Barba couldn’t help but feel the boys infectious smile make its way up to his face. Noah made grabby hands at Carisi so Rafael handed him off to Sonny. 

“Okay, how did you even find us?” Barba asked looking towards Carisi. He knew he didn’t tell Liv what their plans were as she would have probably disapproved. Carisi’s checks turned a slight shade of pink before he answered “Well the sting ended up not needing me so Liv asked me to check on you in case you got overwhelmed. I went over to your place and you weren’t there. Soooo I umm I called Carmen and asked if you had anything scheduled, and she said you were going to a gallery opening, and I figured it wouldn’t hurt to see if you were here... I know that might sound a little creepy and all but I didn’t wanna bother Liv, and I just wanted to check on you”. 

Barba couldn’t help but smile at the adorableness of the situation. Carisi ran across town then called Carmen just so he could check on him. Barba also knew he should feel slightly insulted that both Carisi and Liv thought he wouldn’t be able to handle and evening with his god son, but he couldn’t bring himself to really care. 

“As you can see detective Noah and I were doing just fine enjoying a night of culture isn’t that right Noah?” Noah gave out a happy squeal and Barba let out a small happy laugh. “And while I’m slightly insulted you and Liv both agreed that I probably couldn’t handle a few hours with Noah” Barba started squinting his eyes at Carisi as Carisi looked away from him to the ground obviously a little embarrassed. “You don’t look totally out of place and Noah is obviously happy to see you. So you may as well stay and join us for the last couple pieces. I believe there is just one little section left”. 

Barba felt his heart melt as Carisi looked up and flashed him a hopeful smile. “I would be honored to join you and little man even if I’m not wearing a matching tux.” He made a hand motion at his suit, that while not being a black tux still looked good on him. “Seriously, where did you even find a little tux that matched yours?” Carisi let out a small laugh that made Barba laugh too “hey my god son needs to learn to appreciate the finer things in life which starts with a well tailored suit. Something you’ve obviously started to appreciate given your new wardrobe pieces.” Barba motioned to Caris’s suit as the man had done a moment earlier. He hoped this hadn’t crossed a line acknowledging that yes he had been paying more attention to Carisi and his newly found appreciation for well fitting suits. 

Carisi smiled as his checks grew slightly more flushed. “Was that a complement? Did the great Rafael Barba, the most stylish man in the DA’s office, just compliment me?” Sonny laughed and turned to Noah who was pulling on one of his buttons “did you hear that Noah Uncle Rafa just complimented me?” Noah looked up at Sonny then turned towards Rafael and made a small grabby hand. “See even Noah doesn’t like you like this” Barba said placing Noah back on his hip and laughing at Carisi’s absurdity.

“Now can we get back to the art or are you going to have another outburst” while he was trying to be snarky he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as Sonny beamed at him. “Yes I’m done let’s go back to being cultured”. 

Rafael walked with Noah and Carisi around the corner to the final room of the gallery. It had about 6 to 8 paintings covering its walls. He walked up to the closest piece and starting reading the description as he had done before. Noah didn’t seem to enjoy the piece that much so he quickly moved on to the next. 

The next piece however was a large abstract sea landscape that drew Noah in. He made a grabby hand that showed Rafael he enjoyed the piece “what do you think Noah is this piece as good as the one you liked from the other room?” Noah looked to him then back at the piece and made another grabby hand. “Okay I will mark this down as your favorite piece”. 

“Hmmm The Wild Sea by Greene” Sonny spoke quietly beside him. “I never took Noah as a Greene fan” Carisi said smiling down at the two men. “I told you Noah enjoys the finer things in life just like his god papi isn't that right Noah?” Noah turned when he heard his name to the two men but quickly turned back towards the painting and stared some more. 

All three men were pulled out of their art appreciation when Carisi’s phone went off. Carisi could feel the glare from Barba before he even looked over at him, but when he did he let out a laugh. Not only was Barba glaring at him so was Noah. Sonny held up his phone and mouthed sorry as we walked away from the two art lovers to answer it.

“Hey Lieu how’d the sting go?” He asked in a hushed voice. “It went well found 5 girls and a pimp who is willing to talk as long as he gets something. I told him I’d talk to our ADA about it in the morning. Speaking of our ADA how’d Barba hold up?” Sonny turned to look at the two men across the room from him still looking at the piece he left them at as a smile took over his face. “I told you you had no reason to worry. He apparently decided to take Noah to the art museum, and they have been having a fun time appreciating art and enjoying the finer things in life.” Liv laughed at this news “you’re kidding me Barba took him to the new gallery opening? Okay please tell me you’ve taken a couple pictures cause that just sounds precious.” 

Sonny let out a little laugh as well and nodded to himself, “don’t worry Lieu I took a few before they noticed I was here and I’ll try to take one of them at Noah’s favorite piece.” Liv laughed again “my son’s not even 2 and he already has a favorite art piece my god I guess Barba’s rubbing off on him more than I thought.” Sonny let out a laugh “well when my phone went off they both glared at me so I would say Barba is turning him into a mini me”. He let out a little laugh again “I’m gonna get back to them. We should be leaving here in about a half hour. Will you be home by then or do you need us to watch him some more?” 

He heard Liv moving things on her desk before she responded “I should be out of here pretty soon. I’ll text you when I leave.” Sonny nodded to himself “okay I’ll go take some more pics for you and see you later.” Sonny hung up and started walking back towards the two men before stopping and opened his camera again. Rafael was holding Noah closer to the painting as he pointed at it and said something to Noah. Noah and Rafeal both had big smiles on their faces, and Sonny’s heart just melted watching the two men appreciate art together. He snapped a couple pics before pocketing his phone and walking back to join them. 

“Sonny would you hold him for a second I think me might get a different perspective from your height.” Sonny was caught off guard at the use of his nickname that he almost missed Noah being handed to him. “Hey you called me Sonny” he said somewhat dumbfounded. Barba looked at him with a small smile before turning his attention to Noah “did you hear that Noah Uncle Sonny is having another outburst.” Sonny rolled his eyes at Barba’s snarky comment. “Hey if taking a baby to an art gallery made you let down your guard and call me Sonny I’ll take it.” It was Barba’s turn to roll his eyes “whatever you say... Sonny.” 

Noah made a squeal bringing both men’s attention back to him. He was pointing at the piece like Rafael had done a moment earlier. “Yes Noah I agree it is a very beautiful piece” Sonny cooed at the small boy in his arms. 

“Do you wanna go look at another piece” Sonny asked walking away from Noah’s favorite piece. Noah was not having it and let out a wail. Sonny looked a little concern and walked back to where he stood before. Noah quieted down and went back to staring at the painting. “You’ve ruined him Rafael” Sonny said through a laugh as the little boy got more comfortable in Sonny’s arms. Noah laid his head on Sonny’s chest and mumbled something that sounded like the word “art”. Rafael watched the interaction and smiled. 

They stood there looking at the piece for about 10 minutes anytime his chair aka Sonny would make a move to leave Noah would whine. So Rafael walked around the gallery taking in the rest of the art for himself. He had to agree with Noah the Greene piece was the best out of the room. He walked back to Sonny and opened his arms “hey I know you didn’t come to look at the art but I’ll take him and let you walk around if you want”. Sonny gave him a gracious smile and slowly moved the tired boy from his arms into Rafael’s. 

Sonny made sure Noah was happy before he walked around the small room. While he looked at the art his eyes kept going back to the two men he came to find. Noah was getting tired and was leaning on Rafael’s chest much like he had done to Sonny. Sonny had never really seen Barba with Noah or really any kid for that matter. Yes they had squad get togethers at Liv’s or Amanda’s and yeah Noah was usually present, but he himself was usually taking care of the little boy so the rest could relax. 

Seeing Barba with Noah just melted his heart for the Cuban even more. He knew Liv trusted Noah with him I mean he was Noah’s godfather for pete sakes but still it made his crush for the man grow tenfold.

Sonny pulled his phone out of his pocket to check if Liv had texted. She had and said she was home. Sonny decided not to respond but instead stealthily take another photo of Barba with Noah. Barba must have felt his gaze for at that moment he turned to look at Sonny. He saw Sonny holding the phone and glared. “Hey Liv asked for proof so I’m just doing my job” Sonny gave as a response. Barba smiled and shook his head “uh huh whatever you say Sonny”. 

After he took another shot Sonny went to put his phone away. “Hey wait” Rafael said making Sonny pause. “Come and stand next to us in front of Noah’s favorite piece and take a picture of the three of us. I’m sure Liv would love that”. Sonny beamed at him as he walked over to stand next to them. Sonny worked on getting the perfect angel as Barba moved Noah “Noah can you look at Uncle Sonny’s phone and say cheese”. Noah, who was getting tired, slowly turned and loudly said “cheese” once Sonny snapped a couple shots both men laughed at the boy who quickly went back to his comfy position on Rafael’s chest.

“Liv said she’s back home from the sting so whenever you wanna go I’ll drive you guys home” Sonny said smiling down at the two. Sonny assumed as always Barba had Ubered. “You don’t have to do that Sonny” Barba started to decline but Sonny wasn’t going to let him. “No I butted in on some godfather, or as you called yourself earlier god papi, and god son bonding time so let me drive you and Noah back to Liv’s then I’ll take you home. And no you don’t get to decline”. 

Rafael looked down at the boy on his chest then up at the boy who held his heart “okay fine you win you can take us home”. Sonny’s smile grew as he put his hand on Rafael’s back as he walked the other two out of the gallery. “But you have to make sure you send me all the pics you took and don’t even try to deny you took more then the ones I caught you taking” Rafael snarked as he dug his elbow into Sonny’s side. “Fine whatever you say Rafael” Sonny laughed down at him. 

Both men could feel something was beginning to change between them. Neither spoke to this change but they both felt it. Later that night after Noah was home and safe in bed. If Rafael asked Sonny up for a drink and if something else was implied neither spoke to it but both liked what was to be implied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it  
> Come bother me on twitter/tumblr - @MollyKillers


End file.
